What Water gave me
by PrettyOdd1991
Summary: Korra wakes at some sounds and seeing Mako going outside she decides to follow him.


What the water gave me

Summary: Korra wakes at some sounds and seeing Mako going outside she decides to follow him.  
A/N, part 1: Title is not mine, it s from Florence and the Machine s excellent song, which I love. Also history doesn t have anything in common with the text, but I couldn t think anything better to this. Of course Korra and Mako aren t mine, they belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon. I hope that you will like the story, it s my first LoK and second at all fanfiction ever, so please tell me if there is something wrong or good in it ;) And one more thing! I wrote it 14.05., when there weren t even any spoilers for episode 7, but didn t have time earlier to put it in there, telling just in case ;) Enjoy!

Korra woke up at the sounds of footsteps. She cautiously opened her eyes to see half-lighted attic of the Pro Bending Arena. She was sleeping here on a couch in Mako and Bolin s place because they ended their training and sparings after the midnight, plus she was really tired from the activities and brothers ordered her to sleep there. She didn t even had strength to argue, so she simply nodded and followed them to the attic after the trio changed their training gears to normal clothes. Now she looked around only to see that Mako is going out. Her curiosity had won with her sore muscles and she slid off the couch and quietly followed him. He walked out and moved to the Yue Bay and when he stopped there, Korra hid behind some boulders, watched him and combed her loose hair with her fingers. Mako stood there, waiting. And then, when the sun started to rise up the sky he slowly changed his stance he now stood wider on his legs, his arms and hands rose and fell to his sides again, all movements obviously looked like - What are you doing? she asked walking toward him, causing him to turn quickly in fighting stance Why are you trying to waterbend? she watched him relaxing and recomposing himself again.  
- I m not he frowned a bit And what are you doing here? he arched his eyebrows in confusion.  
- Since I can t sleep well and have sensitive hearing your steps woke me up she shrugged and put her hair behind her ears.  
- Sorry for that his features softened a bit And you of course had to follow me? he questioned with small smirk.  
- Of course I had to she grinned and made a few steps, so she was standing a few feet away from him So, why were you doing waterbending moves? You are a firebender, aren t you? she looked him in the eyes, curiosity obvious on her face.  
- Yes, I am he answered still smirking You see, I wasn t always so calm as I m now, there was a time when I was chaotic, inside of me, if you know what I m talking about she arched her brow, unable to imagine chaotic Mako to herself, but she nodded her head Good. About two years ago I read in some book, that waterbending moves collects your inner energy and make it flowing and clear she nodded again So I thought that it could help me somehow. And since I m a firebender and wake up with the sun anyway, then I m doing it here at the sunrise he shrugged and shove his hands to his pockets But to be honest, I don t know if I m doing it right he looked away I didn t see any waterbending since I was a kid.  
- Mako she said calmly, catching his attention before he could drift to other childhood memories. He looked at her blankly You can show me your moves, so I could correct them if there will be something wrong with them she offered with a smile.  
He considered it for a moment. He didn t like to take advises from someone else, but in this case Korra was a natural specialist and he knew, that she only want to help him. And he simply nodded, making her smile even wider. So he started to show her the movements, slowly as always and she corrected him, showing him how it should look like, arching his hands and fitting his legs. At last, when they studied the whole sequence, Mako asked:  
- By the way Korra, how is your meditation going? he watched her stiffing.  
- Umm, not bad, I think - she lied, looking away.  
- Yeah, right he chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
- What? she snapped irritated.  
- Nothing, I just thought that it could help you too when she looked at him with ridiculous look, he added You know, you are a firebender too and all - Right, and how is that supposed to be any help? she was kind of resigned now.  
- Well, if you will concentrate on your energy and chi, then it might be useful. Plus, with your mind free of anything else you could concentrate on normal meditation. At least that was in my case - You just said exactly what I need to do if I want to bend the water. With one more thing she rised a finger you have to think of what you want to do with the water. Plus, of course be a waterbender she added with irony I can t do this, I m sure gonna to bend - Good, it ll only make it look better, I don t see any obstacles he outstretched his arms in encouraging way and smiled.  
She was looking at him for a moment, but then sighed with resignation Ok, ok, I ll try - she finally said with a small chuckle.  
He nodded with content and they both, without saying a thing, started to make their moves simultaneously and Korra felt some kind of blissful feeling flowing inside of her. She smiled a bit to herself and kept her eyes closed, so she didn t see anything. But Mako, who couldn t concentrate, was looking at her for a few moments, seeing some smaller and bigger bubbles of water slowly flying around them, obeying Avatar s movements. Suddenly they all fell to the sand when Korra changed her stance a bit. She shot her eyes open and made some gestures learned from Tenzin. And then, after the last one, she bent some air around her, making it swirl and her hair flew around her head a bit, then slowly fell to her shoulders again. She looked, obviously shocked, at her hands and then at Mako, who was now looking at her with surprised look and grin.  
- Did you see that? I ve just just Spirits, Tenzin will not believe me when I will tell him! she almost shouted in enthusiasm, then jumped to Mako and threw her arms around around his neck It worked Mako, you were right! she exclaimed, hugging him How did you know that it s gonna help? You were right again!  
- Yeah, I m always right, you know? he answered, hugging her back. At this she pulled away a bit to pout at him and he responded with his helpless smile. She laughed again and hugged him again.  
- Thank you she said quietly and honestly.  
- There s no problem, you know that he tightened his grip a bit and nuzzled his nose into her hair, smiling.

A/N, part 2: Yeah, some fluffy Makorra for you guys, what do you think about it, hmm? I wrote it when the idea of Mako performing the Tai Chi popped in my head, you know, as the Greeting for the Sun, since the Sun gives firebenders their strength. But it also took me some time to put it onto story, but there it is at last ;) 


End file.
